1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to filters and filter systems which are operable at elevated temperatures and capable of extracting volatilizable particulates from a gas stream. In particular, this invention relates to ceramic fiber-paper based filters which may be regenerated in situ employing microwave energy.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, it has been known in the art that ceramic fibers may be formed into a ceramic paper. It is also suggested in the prior art that this paper may be corrugated and wound into a cylindrical filter for the capture of volatilizable particulates from a gas stream, and that the filter may be regenerated employing microwaves.
However, these prior art filters and/or the systems within which they are employed suffer from problems of premature clogging of the entry ends of the tubular chambers defined by the corrugations, and from inadequate capacity to accommodate the anticipated or actual overall flow of gas streams through the filter, resulting in excessive pressure drop across the filter, at times creating undesirable or even disastrous results, and/or regeneration only during shut-down or diversion of the source of the gas stream, such diversion effectively taking the filtration system offline.